


By Her Side

by CorinaLannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Maybe something more, POV Lucius Malfoy, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: What they were about to do was absurd, it could mean the death of them, by either side. He only wanted what was best for his family, the outcome with the highest odds of survival as it were, whether that was for the side of the light, or the side of the dark mattered not to him.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	By Her Side

Arriving at the dark and damp alley disgusted Lucius to no end, his boots stepping in Merlin’s knows what, all for the sake of a fool’s errand, at the behest of Narcissa, and Draco. They could still change their minds, they could still apparate out of there. It wasn't too late.

“Are you absolutely certain about this?” Lucius asked his wife, his hand hovering over the crook of her elbow, but not quite touching. What they were about to do was absurd, it could mean the death of them, by either side. He only wanted what was best for his family, the outcome with the highest odds of survival as it were, whether that was for the side of the light, or the side of the dark mattered not to him. When he settled his hand on her arm, he continued speaking, looking at her, “If you have any doubts I will apparate us away now, and we can forget this whole thing with a bottle of firewhiskey or two.”

Draco had originally told them that this was the only way forward. Lucius had scoffed at him for even suggesting that they do such a thing - it was much too dangerous. Inconceivable, he had told him, and that was that. Or at least he thought that was the conversation closed, never to rise from the depths again.

It was only later that he discovered that his son had gone behind his back, with his wife no less. They had arranged this meeting. It was because of them that he was in muggle attire, in the streets of London, in the dead of night, in some back alley, in the middle of a neighbourhood which a Malfoy would never be seen dead in. Merlin's beard, a Weasley wouldn't show up here unless they absolutely had to.

Lucius had to be there, he couldn’t let his wife and his son walk into what was most likely a trap. They were the reason that he was meeting a member of the Order, thus betraying the dark lord. He shuddered to think about what would happen to him and his family were he to ever find out. They would likely be subject to the cruciatus curse, and other more extreme methods of torture. Only when they were begging for it would death finally be bestowed upon them.

Lucius was taking a risk, one that might pay off, or might not. Either side could still win this, if they were to have an in on both sides…

As his mind wandered to the possibilities of having ties with both the Order and the Death Eaters he missed Narcissa’s assurances that this was what she wanted, he missed Draco’s affirming nod, he didn’t miss the crack of someone else entering the alley in front of him, nor did he miss the cracks that were behind him. Knowing where one’s opponents were was handy in any battle situation.

It was a trap, they were surrounded, were his first thoughts. His first reaction was to take a half step to slightly obscure Narcissa from vision. He also forwent drawing his wand, or making a move to do that, his wife and son had asked him to be...friendly...for lack of a better word. Getting his wand out was not the way to portray that they had anything but good intentions.

After his initial gut reactions he took stock of the situation.

Sirius Black stood with his wand raised, pointed at him affirming his thoughts about this being a set up. Lucius threw his arm up, protecting his wife, his son let out a shout of surprise, bordering on a full on shriek, behind him. He couldn't take his eyes away from Black yet though, he looked slightly unhinged, and anyone who knew of him knew he was very capable. He might even call him a worthy opponent, though not to his face, only in his mind. Not even Severus Snape would be able to pry that thought from him.

“Did you tell anyone else you were going to be here?” Sirius Black shouted, his wand pointing menacingly in his direction, his eyes burning with ill intent. One false move, one wrong step and Lucius felt like he might have some sort of nasty hex thrown at him, it wouldn’t be anything like what the dark lord would do so he wasn’t all that worried. All the same he would like to avoid a confrontation here if at all possible, it would defeat the purpose of this meeting.

“This is madness,” Narcissa said from behind him, she was close enough that he could feel her heat against his back. “We are not your enemy.”

That sounded bad, they were their enemy, they were on the opposite side in the war, they couldn’t deny that, “Now, now, let's just calm down.” He said to everyone who was there, he didn’t take his eyes off Sirius Black, but he knew that there were other members of the Order surrounding them, possibly some more who had arrived even before them. Maybe the person who they had passed pretending to be homeless at the mouth of the alley was a member.

“I asked you a question, Malfoy. Does anyone else know you’re here?”

“Aside from the people here, no one else does. Anyone I know runs in the same circle as me, meaning that it would get back to him. I would be a fool to tell anyone that we’ve come here. Does that satisfy?” Lucius said as he moved, ever so slowly so as not to provoke a curse cast at him, even farther in front of Narcissa. He was satisfied when there was no way any spell from Black could reach her now. “I trust that the fact I haven’t drawn my wand at least shows that I will hear whatever you have to say in peace. Surely we can at least talk like civilized people.”

After an unnecessary length of time, Lucius felt afraid he would have to fight his way out, though admitting that to anyone would never come about, Black lowered his wand so that it was pointing at the ground. He didn’t seem to be focused on him anymore, he seemed to be looking over his shoulder, his facial expression looked a little confused, and he squinted at something behind him as he did so.

As his wand was lowered there was no immediate danger from his front, Lucius dared a glance behind him, and he was sure his face did the same thing. The sight was so unexpected that his eyes widened in response. Not a reaction a spy should have, he was very displeased with his reaction, he would have to work on that.

There were Draco and Harry...together. Without animosity. Without looking like they were going to kill each other. Looking slightly cosy with one another.

“Draco, what is the meaning-”

“Shh. Now is not the time, Lucius,” Naricissa squeezed his arm, hard enough to twinge a little. She was right, now was not the time for their family to argue, they had to look like a united front.

Lucius held his tongue, but he would have something to say to his son about that later.

“I told you, this is the way,” Narcissa whispered in his ear, giving him the briefest of squeezes on his arm.

He observed the two young lads, they were obviously friends, maybe something more. Aligning with the light might be the only way that anything was going to come from that. It would tear his family apart if he didn’t choose to do all he could to help the Order out. If he hadn’t have suffered so much at the dark lord's hands he might be more angry at this revelation. As it were his son was going to get a stern talking to. it could be worse he supposed, it might’ve been a muggle…Though he would have to get rid of his prejudices, hide them from his future allies.

With that he took a deep breath ready to begin negotiations, they didn’t have much to offer aside from insider news from death eater meetings, but it was something at least. Something that might help turn the tide of the war.

He nodded curtly at Narcissa, signalling that he was on board with the plan, and was rewarded with one of her rare smiles. He was doing right by his family, ensuring the possibility of the best outcome for them.

“Shall we begin?” He said to the group at large.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lovingly written for theiceroyals fest over on Dreamwidth. The Ice Royals Valentine's Day Extravaganza.
> 
> https://theiceroyals.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> There was one other fic created for the fest so go and check that out, you know you want to. :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467137/chapters/7238227
> 
> See you all for the next event :)


End file.
